captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
France Jr. Youth
|the U-20 team, see France Youth. For the disambiguation page|France}} フランスジュニア(Jr.)ユース |image= France U16 (DT) 1.png |nationality=French |other_names= |position= 4th (third place playoff) }} (フランスジュニア(Jr.)ユース, furansu junia yūsu) is France representative at the International Jr. Youth tournament. Description Led by team captain Elle Sid Pierre and under the guidance of coach Carbonara, the team, representing the host nation, acted as title favorite. Even the French Air Force cheered the team from the sky before the semifinals against Japan Jr.. However, the team was beaten in said game in penalties. Louis Napoleon missed the last penalty. In the third place playoff, they lost against Uruguay Jr. Youth. Uniforms Manga * Home: Blue collared shirt with three white shoulder stripes, red horizontal stripe on chest with three horizontal pinstripes under the red stripe, the French national insignia, white shorts with three blue stripes on sides and red socks with three white stripes. This color scheme is inspired by the uniforms worn by France in the 1984-1985 season. In Captain Tsubasa: Tatakae Dream Team (mobile), the uniforms have two stripes rather than three due to the three stripes being an Adidas trademark. * Away: White collared shirt with two blue-red-blue shoulder stripes, blue horizontal stripe on chest with red horizontal pinstripes under the red stripe, the French national insignia, blue shorts with three white on sides and white socks with three blue-red-blue stripes. This color scheme is inspired by the uniforms worn by France in the 1984-1985 season. * Keeper: Yellow shirt with black collar, three black stripes on the sleeves, the French national insignia, black cuffs, black shorts and white socks. In the match against England Jr. Youth, Amoro wears a variation of the uniform, with the shirt having the lower half of the sleeves black. Anime Shin Captain Tsubasa (1989 OVA) * Home: Similar to the Manga, but the goalkeeper uniform consists of a white collared shirt with three red stripes on the sleeves, blue shorts and red socks. Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series) * Home: Blue collared shirt with two white shoulder stripes, red horizontal stripe on chest , white shorts with two red stripes and red socks. The captain armband is white with the red Adidas logo. * Keeper: White shirt with red collar, the French flag as emblem, blue-red-blue stripes on the sleeves and blue cuffs, black shorts and white socks with the top section being red. Results International Jr. Youth tournament Group stage *○ France Jr. Youth 3 - 1 England Jr. Youth ● *○ France Jr. Youth 4 - 0 Malaysia Jr. Youth ● Final round *''Semifinal'' Δ France Jr. Youth 4 - 4 All Japan Jr. Youth Δ (aet, PK 4 - 5) Squad *Coach Carbonara 22px|border Gallery |-|Color spread= International Jr tournament (CT).png|International Jr. tournament B82811ff2497bdb1c13c3393deda613b.jpg|France vs Japan FRA.JPG|"Dominique Amoro", "Jean Rust", Degaulle ("Maxime Baiston"), Georges ("Bruno Jansen"), Marcel ("Manuel Tusseau"), "Rene Bergerus", "Luis Bravo", "Michel Ferreri", "Alan Bossi", "Louis Napoleon", "Elle Sid Pierre" & "Carbonara" |-|SCT, film= Amoro ova9 (SCT) 1.jpg Misaki Pierre Field Artist (SCT).jpg Pierre Misaki ova3 (SCT) 1.jpg Elle Sid Pierre (SCT).jpg Pierre ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg Misaki_Pierre_(SCT).jpg|Misaki faces Pierre France Jr (SCT).jpg Tsubasa Amoro ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg |-|2001= Japan Jr. vs France Jr. (2001).jpg|Pierre's France Jr. vs Japan Jr. pierre.jpg Napoleao01.jpg|Cannon Shot pierre01.jpg Pierre_(2001).jpg|Slider Shot Carbonara_(2001).png|Coach Carbonara France ep27 (2001) 1.jpg|France ready to counterattack Amoro ep28 (2001) 1.jpg Amoro ep28 (2001) 2.jpg|Amoro beaten by Tsubasa Paulo Calsis ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Coach Carbonara |-|Art= Pierre.png Pierre_(DT).png Pierre_France_(DT)_1.png |-|Manga= Carbonara Napoleon ch92 (CT) 1.png|Coach Carbonara & Napoleon Carbonara Napoleon ch92 (CT) 2.png Pierre Slider Shot ch99 (CT) 1.jpg|Pierre's Slider Shot Tsubasa Slider Shot ch99 (CT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa mimicking Pierre's shot |-|Game= Pierre France (PSX) 1.jpg|Pierre vs Teobaldo Contine Pierre_France_(DT)_2.png Pierre_France_(DT)_3.png External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) de:U16 Frankreich Category:Junior youth teams